First Night
by escapeintobooks
Summary: Set after City of Glass Clary and Jace finally get to be together in a night they'll never forget. LEMON. First fanfic so please read and review!


Clarys hair began to curl in the soft rain falling around her as she walked towards the institute, the thought of seeing Jace speeding her steps. It had been 6 months since they'd been to Idris with not one day going by without Clary and Jace seeing each other. At first Jocelyn had been wary, too familiar with the pain that accompanies falling in love so young, but Jace had slowly won her over and tonight was the first night she'd allowed Clary to spend the night in the institute.

Clary rounded the corner and began to see the familiar spires of the institute rise above her, remembering the last time she and Jace had been in the institute by themselves she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. It had been unfortunate that Izzy had returned so early from her date and interrupted but she was at a party tonight and would be out much later. Jace had encouraged Alec to spend the evening with Magnus; they had been inseparable since returning from their travels so it hadn't been difficult for Jace to persuade him. Maryse and Robert had been summoned to Idris, as the consul was still deep in discussion about preventing the wards around Alicante being disabled once again.

Hurrying up the steps Clary leapt through the door, she was over so often these days she no longer rang the bell to be let in. As she called for the elevator she felt the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she often got before seeing Jace. The elevator came to a grinding halt as Clary waited patiently for the doors to slide open allowing her to escape.

Looking up Clary halted, her breath caught in her lungs as she gazed upon the most beautiful face she knew.

Jace.

A slow grin spread across his face as he stalked towards her. Clary didn't give him chance to reach her as she ran towards him, leaping at the last second, landing safely in his strong warm embrace. She breathed in the scent of him, allowing her body to relax against his arms as he encircled her making her feel safe and secure.

"Somebody's happy to see me. I can't say I'm surprised, I've heard I'm excellent company" Jace grinned as he loosened his hold on Clary.

He would never get used to how beautiful Clary was. Her red hair was slightly damp from the rain making it curl even more and she had a rosy glow on her cheeks from the wind. He slowly lifted his hand to hold her face, gently stroking her lower lip with his thumb.

Leaning down he tenderly kissed Clary, soft enough to leave both of them wanting more. But Jace had been waiting for tonight for too long to allow himself to loose his self control now. He knew tonight would be Clarys' first time and he wanted to go slow for her to ensure as little pain as possible.

"You don't look too sorrow for yourself either" Clary replied as she slowly began to untangle herself from Jace until it was just their hands that remained together.

Jace sighed with contentment and began pulling Clary along the corridor, "Come with me, I've got you something".

"A present?!" Clary gasped as she skipped alongside him in excitement.

They slowed as they arrived the door to Jace's room and slipped inside. Releasing her hand Jace waked towards his desk and pulled a long wooden box from his drawer. Clary had already settled herself on the bed; she spent so much time in the room it felt like a continuation of her own bedroom. As usual everything was tidy and in order, there was never an object out of place in Jace's room.

He began to walk towards Clary holding the box outstretched before him. "I noticed when we were training the other day that you still haven't got your own stele since you lost your mothers so…"

Taking the box Clary slowly lifted the lid. Inside resting on a layer of deep red velvet was a stele unlike any she had seen before. It had thin metal vines reaching along the handle entwining through one another before the length of the stele escaped them. It fit perfectly in her hand as she lifted it up, the weight evenly distributed along the length.

Clary gasped, "Jace it's beautiful. I love it, I love you". As she returned her gaze to Jace she was reminded of how amazing he was. He never stopped surprising her with his thoughtfulness. Clary placed the stele back in the box and set it on the bedside table. Suddenly the small distance between the two of them felt like miles. Jace's eyes were warm and loving as he pulled Clary up towards him.

"_This is right"_ Clary thought, _"This is where I belong"_. Before she'd discovered her heritage as a shadowhunter boys had never appealed to her. Nobody had ever made Clary feel as beautiful as she did when Jace was looking at her. She felt his gaze now wandering slowly up her body until their eyes locked and the rest of the room melted away.

"I love you too Clary, I will always love you"

It was as if they couldn't touch each other fast enough, Jace leaned down and locked his lips around Clarys. Their kiss was passionate and rough, the delicacy from the corridor gone as they became more desperate for each other. Clary knotted her hands in Jace's hair, deepening the kiss and gently nibbled his lower lip. A deep groan escaped from Jace as he lowered the two of them onto the mattress behind until their bodies were stretched alongside each other.

Clary could feel her breath hitching as Jace's hands stroked down the length of her body until he reached behind her knee pulling her leg over his hip. Slowly they rocked into one another as they explored each other's bodies.

Kissing down her neck Jace began to suck and nibble showering her neck in red marks. He knew she'd be annoyed in the morning but he wanted to mark her, let the whole world know he'd been there and that she belonged to him. The gasps Clary made with each bite drove him crazy, his need to be surrounded by her grew stronger as his hands reached the hem of her top. Feeling Jace's movement Clary lifted up allowing her top to be easily removed revealing her plain black bra. She knew most girls would have worn lace underwear but seeing the hungry look in Jace's eyes as he drunk in the sight of her made Clary forget all her worries.

Jace rolled so that he lay over the top of Clary, supporting his weight on his arms either side of her. Their lips returned to one another as Clary tentatively started to unbutton Jace's shirt, slipping her hands behind him to stroke along his shoulders. She could see the marks scarring his skin, agility strength and speed. She lightly traced the runes with her fingertips, feeling his muscles tense and shiver underneath her touch. Slowly her fingers trailed down his chest and stomach until they reached his belt. She could see the deep V than ran down beneath his trousers, encouraging her to continue.

Before she could release his belt Jace latched his mouth over her left nipple through her bra and bit gently. The sudden shock make Clary yelp out loud, quickly Jace's face was in front of hers a worried expression on his face, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry".

"No you didn't, you just surprised me. It actually felt kind of good…" A slow blush crept its way up Clarys neck as she admitted herself.

A smile grew across Jace's mouth as his lips returned to hers "You continue to amaze me" he muttered between kisses. Slowly his lips traced kisses down her throat, across her collarbone and hovered over her breast. This time Jace slid his hand underneath the bra pulling the fabric down and revealing Clarys hard nipple, flicking his tongue to make it extend and harden further. Clary was amazed at how she could feel what Jace was doing mimicked between her legs, the heat spreading throughout her body.

Jace freed Clarys other breast and began to tease her nipple with his long fingers. He could feel her going crazy beneath him, bucking her hips into his, but he was determined to make this last, for her to get as much pleasure as possible before he went into her.

Releasing her breasts Jace reached behind and unclasped her bra, throwing it softly the floor. He pushed his open shirt off his shoulders as he returned to lying over Clary, feeling her soft bare skin against his chest. Clarys hands returned to Jace's belt, undoing the buckle and opening his pants to reveal his boxers beneath. Tentatively Clary slid her hand into his boxers to feel the hardness underneath. Using one hand she grasped the base of his shaft and slowly began pumping her hand up and down, feeling him grow harder beneath her touch.

Jace released a groan, driven crazy by the torturous rhythm Clary was setting. Reaching down he unzipped her jeans and pushed them past her hips until she was left in only her black panties. Clary copied pulling down Jaces' pants and boxers until he was released. Her eyes widened at the size of him, a deep heat unfurled in her stomach full of wanting and desire.

Jace began moving his way down her body, stroking, nipping and licking, until he met the top of her pants. Clary could feel his hot breath through the fabric and had to fight the urge to start grinding. Hooking his fingers over the top Jace slowly pulled her pants down, savouring every part of Clarys body.

Licking one finger he slid it between her folds, feeling the heat and wetness covering it. Slowly he pushed his finger into her tight opening, moving in and out leisurely, making sure she had relaxed completely until he added another finger. He didn't think he had heard a more erotic sound than the soft pants Clary was making, urging him to continue. Leaning his head down he slowly started to lick the nub above, teasing it with soft circles and flicks. Clary was going crazy, the insistent driving of his fingers with the soft licks was making her muscles tighten, all she could think about was Jace.

Curling her fingers into his hair Clary began to call out his name "Jace, oh God Jace, please". She was getting close; she could feel it, her whole body hummed with anticipation for what was about to come. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore Jace's tongue left her, only to be quickly replaced with a cool blast of air as he blew against her. The change in sensation was too much; Clary soared as her body shook around her, waves of heat and pleasure making her grip the mattress and Jace climbed over her again.

She could taste the saltiness of herself as she kissed him but she didn't care, all she wanted was Jace. All she'd ever wanted was Jace. Their kiss deepened as she felt his hardness rub along her, teasing her clit into attention.

"Jace the rune"

Moaning slightly Jace pulled away to pick up Clarys stele from the table, passing it to her with heated eyes.

"Time for you to christen your new stele"

Remembering the swirl of the lines that created the contraception rune Clary flipped herself over so that she was straddling Jace lying beneath her. She raised her stele to the inside of his hipbone and drew the rune carefully, watching the black lines darken and form. Slowly she bent her head and placed a soft kiss over the rune, hearing Jace gasp and loving the effect she had on him.

Jace sat up so Clarys face was only a few inches above his, holding her in a tight embrace around her waist. Looking into her eyes Jace finally understood what it meant to make love to someone. He'd slept with girls before but none of them had mattered, none of them made him want to open up and tell all his secrets and desires just so they could be closer.

"You're beautiful" Jace whispered as he gazed at the girl he loved more than anything else in the world.

Clary raised her hips until she could feel Jace rubbing against her entrance and slowly began and lower herself onto him. She paused, feeling him hit the barrier that marked her innocence.

"It's ok, just go slow" Jace encouraged.

She continued, biting on her lip as she felt the sharp pain shoot through her. Jace covered her in kisses, soothing her with his words and mouth as she adjusted herself to the stretching fullness from Jace being inside her. Opening her eyes she looked down at Jace, his eyes were shut and his mouth slightly opened as he felt the tightness of her surround him.

"Open your eyes, I want to see you"

Jace's eyes locked on her, full of love and desire. Their mouths returned to each other as Clary slowly began to ride Jace, taking in his entire length. Gradually they got into a rhythm as Jace began to thrust into her, matching her grinding. Their speed quickened as Jace began to suck Clarys nipple, nibbling across her chest to her other breast. She couldn't imagine anything more exquisite than what she was feeling now, being as close to Jace as she could get with nothing between them. Her heart swelled with the love she felt for him, knowing there would be no one else who could make her feel this way.

Without any warning Jace pulled Clary down, rolling her over so he was on top without breaking their connection. He continued thrusting into her faster and faster, the pressure building in Clarys muscles as she hooked her legs around his waist to allow him to drive deeper.

Jace felt as if he was on fire, his body slick with sweat and his blond hair matting to his forehead. Slipping a hand between her legs he began to massage her clit resulting in wild groans from Clary. He knew he couldn't last much longer and drove himself hard into Clary, determined to make sure she came again.

The familiar building feeling from before returned as Clarys nails dug into Jace's back. She was sure she couldn't cope for much longer, the overwhelming urge to release taking over. Repeating Jace's name like a mantra until she finally reached the brink of her orgasm.

"Clary"

Hearing her name on his lips sent her over the edge, crumbling into a pile of pleasure and sensation as she felt Jace empty into her. Lying back onto the mattress Jace pulled her into his side, tucking her head beneath his chin and swinging her leg over his hip. He stayed inside her, not wanting to loose the feeling of Clary surrounding him.

Lazily they kissed, waiting for their breath to return and heartbeat to slow down.

"That was amazing, I never thought it could ever feel that good" Clarys eyes began to flutter shut as she relaxed into Jace's strong embrace.

"You're amazing, I love you Clary"

But Clarys breathing had already slowed as she began to fall asleep against him. Jace watched her, counting every freckle on her nose, observing everything that make her unique. Eventually he fell asleep holding her in his arms.


End file.
